Speaking Out
by Fantasyfan4ever
Summary: Blaine Anderson has plans to hang out with his brother Cooper. However, he soon finds out that Cooper is once again off on another adventure. His day continues to go unplanned with surprising conversations and emotional outbursts.


**A/N: Hi folks! Inspired by a certain scene in Mario and Luigi: Dream Team (you'll know which one it is if you've played the game or watched walkthroughs of it like me), I decided to write an Anderbros oneshot! You can sort of consider it as a prequel to my other Glee/ Mario crossover fanfic Breaking Out, but the two works can still be read independently. Hope that makes sense; enjoy!  
**

**Warnings: Mentions of homosexuality**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Glee nor Mario.**

* * *

_You have reached the one and only Cooper Anderson's voice mailbox. I am obviously not available right now; otherwise, you wouldn't be listening to this message! Anyways, leave your name, message, and number (especially you ladies), and I'll do my best to reach back as quickly as possible. However, if I'm on an adventure, saving Princess Quinn, and/or saving the world yet again, who knows when I'll be free to call back. Have a fabulous day!_

BEEP!

Blaine Anderson, Cooper's younger brother, heavily sighed after hearing the hero's cheery message. Of course he wouldn't be available.

"Hey Coop, Blaine here. I just wanted to see how you are and if we're still getting together later today. Uh, let me know if you can whether you are free or not. And if you're on a quest or something, then no worries; just please be safe. Hope you are well. Bye." His finger jabbed the end call button on his cell phone, and he put it back in a pocket of his overalls.

The younger Anderson brother was currently sitting on a bench in the main plaza of Toad Town. He had come into town to run a few errands before meeting up with Cooper. However, knowing how busy the older brother was, he wanted to double check to see if he was even home or not.

"Blaine?"

The startled man looked to his left at the sound of his name being called. Princess Quinn, dressed in her traditional pink dress, was standing there looking at Blaine with a wide smile.

"Oh, princess!" Blaine shot up from the bench and bowed.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "Silly man, we've known each other for ages! There is no need to call me princess or bow to me."

"Right, sorry." Blaine stood up and laughed nervously. Even though he got along with Quinn, he couldn't help but feel nervous around her often. As sweet as she was, there was just something intimating about her. Despite her innocent appearance and frequent kidnappings, the blonde had a feisty side to her that was rarely exposed. Blaine had witnessed it only once and hoped that would remain the case.

She sat down on the bench gracefully and gestured for Blaine to join her.

"What brings you into town?" Blaine politely asked after sitting down next to her. It wasn't every day that you catch the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom in town. Although her castle was just past the outskirts of Toad Town, Quinn was often busy with her diplomatic duties or traveling.

"I really wanted to get out of the castle, so I decided to take a walk around town. It's been quite some time since my last visit." She looked around apprehensively before turning back to Blaine. "Uh, Schuester doesn't know that I'm here… nobody does actually. I kinda snuck out…"

Blaine chuckled. "You are so brave," he commented with a grin. "No worries, I won't tell anyone." He winked at her playfully. He honestly didn't blame her though for wanting to get out of the castle; living with her overprotective, fussy guardian William Schuester and lingering, numerous Toads could get overbearing especially after her latest kidnapping.

"Thanks Blaine; I really appreciate it. So, what are you doing here? I don't think I have even seen you since we returned home from Pi'illo Island."

The green caped man nodded. "Yes, you're right. I was doing some errands in town and just called Coop to see if he was available or not. We made plans about a week ago to hang out later today, but he didn't pick up."

"Oh, I see…" Quinn suddenly looked nervous. "I think I know why you couldn't reach him."

"He's on some adventure, isn't he?" Blaine bluntly asked. _I should have known; Cooper always seems to be on adventures more than he is at home. _

"Yes," Quinn regrettably admitted. "I got a letter from the Beanbean Kingdom three days ago; they've been under attack by Queen Sylvester lately. They requested his help, so he left just hours after I told him to deal with her."

"I see."

"Oh, Blaine," the princess sadly said. She grasped one of his hands and held it with both of hers. "I'm sure Cooper didn't mean to ditch you without letting you know. It was an emergency, so he literally had to leave immediately."

"I understand."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at her companion. "Blaine…"

"I get it Quinn! Once again, the world needs Cooper to come and save the day from danger."

"You're not jealous of him, are you?"

Blaine sighed heavily and shook his head. "No, you know that I don't care for having his type of lifestyle. Sure, I love helping others and am willing to fight once I gather enough courage to do so, but I have no desire to be the hero that my brother is."

"Well, I assure you that people see you are as much of a hero as your brother is" Blaine snorted; if only she knew. Not even most of the locals knew his name; he was commonly known as "Cooper's younger bro", "Green Cooper", or "Cooper's cowardly brother."

"There have been several times that you've helped him out to save me," she continued ignoring his reaction, "not to mention you've rescued him twice from the Queen Boo."

"Yeah, like any of that matters to people," Blaine derisively muttered.

Quinn let go of Blaine's hand, but her eyes remained on his miserable face. "Blaine…"

"It's fine, Quinn, it's fine."

"There's something else on your mind though." She paused for a moment. "Blaine, is something going on between you and Cooper?"

The man curiously looked at her. "What do you mean? No, things are alright between us; I mean, we haven't really seen each other that much since our last adventure. You know how it is with his schedule and the fact that we live separately now."

"You miss him."

Blaine blinked. "Uh, of course I do. I haven't seen him in…"

"No, I don't mean physically. But on a more emotional level."

Blaine's eyes started to tear, but he managed to keep himself from breaking down. He averted his gaze away from the blonde.

"You know that your brother loves you a lot Blaine. Even with all of his adventures, he does his best to be there for you."

"I'm a grown man, Quinn! I don't need him or anyone else to look out for me even if I am a coward," Blaine bitterly retorted.

Quinn frowned. "I'm not saying you're incapable of taking care of yourself. I'm sure Cooper would not have let you move out if that wasn't the case. Look, just hear me out. You feel as though Cooper won't need you anymore especially since you guys are no longer living together. With his rising fame and popularity, you're scared that he'll one day forget you and focus entirely on his fans and work. Am I right?"

He stared at her for a moment before replying. "Princess, you never cease to awe me."

He then sighed and loudly sniffed. "Yes, you're right. I know that he loves me and cares deeply for me, but I'm… me. I just hold him back from his true potential. He gave up so much to take care of me when our parents died. It's his time to shine; he deserves every bit of fame and recognition this world can offer."

"Blaine, all he truly needs in his life is you," Quinn gently said. "Yes, we all know that his ego is as huge as Petey Piranha, but he would let go of all the fame and popularity for you."

"But I don't want him to!" Blaine cried out. "I hate feeling so conflicted about this."

"You should tell him then; he has every right to know."

"No, I don't want to worry him. I don't want to be a burden on him anymore than I already am," the man stubbornly insisted.

"Bro, you are never a burden to me. How could you say that?" a familiar voice stated in shock. Blaine and Quinn tore their gazes away from each other to the source of the voice and gasped simultaneously. Dressed in his typical red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes, white gloves, and red cap with the initial C stitched on the front, was the Mushroom Kingdom's esteemed hero, Cooper Anderson.

"Cooper, you're back!" Quinn stood up and swiftly walked towards the man. "We weren't expecting you to return so soon."

The older Anderson brother merely shrugged. "Yep, I was just walking back from the warp pipe. Sue wasn't as huge as a hassle as I thought she would be. I guess I have dealt with her so many times that defeating her is like a dance routine I've memorized by now. By the way, Prince Jeremiah and the Queen send their regards and thanks."

Quinn smiled. "They should be thanking you; I was merely the messenger. I'll head back now to contact them. Thank you again Cooper." She then turned to Blaine and smiled at him. "It was good to see you again Blaine; take care. Don't be a stranger; come by the castle to visit me soon, alright?"

Her smile then disappeared as she gave him a stern look. _Talk to him_ her eyes commanded.

Blaine gulped. "Right, good to see you too. I'll drop by soon. And thanks… for the talk."

Quinn nodded. "Well, boys, I best be off before Schuester calls for a state of emergency for my absence. Good day." With a bright smile, she curtsied to both of them before heading towards the path leading to the castle.

As soon as she left, an awkward silence lingered between the Anderson bros.

"Hey Coop," Blaine softly greeted him with a nervous wave. He shakily stood up and walked towards the older man. "Good to see you are alright. How did…?"

"Stop, Blaine," Cooper growled. "I listened to what you and Quinn were talking about just now."

Blaine's face blanched, and he shamefully looked down. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you are deeply troubled, and we are long overdue for a chat. I just listened to your message that you left on my cell. Are you still up to hangout?"

Blaine looked up startled. _Cooper still wants to spend time with me even after witnessing me blubbering like a Koopa losing its shell? _

"Sure! But are you okay? You're not hurt, are you? Maybe we should postpone if you're feeling too tired," Blaine babbled.

Cooper flashed him his signature smile. "No worries; I'm in top shape." He wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close. "I'm so glad to see you; it's been ages. Now, come on; let's head over to my place." Before the shorter man could say anything, Cooper literally dragged him home.

* * *

"Want to talk before we eat dinner?" Cooper softly asked as they entered his house.

"Yeah, that's fine by me," Blaine assured his brother. His hazel eyes traveled around the living room. Even though it'd been months since he had moved out, the place still looked the same as the day he had left.

"I'm going to get some water; want something to drink?" Blaine shook his head and sat down on the brown couch as Cooper headed to the kitchen.

Cooper shortly returned with his glass of water and a familiar box.

"Coop, are those Yoshi cookies?" Blaine asked in astonishment. When they were younger, both brothers loved the sweets. As they grew older, Cooper eventually started to dislike them while Blaine retained his love for them.

Coop grinned at the sight of his suddenly giddy brother. "Yep."

"But, you can't stand them. Why do you…?"

"I made sure to have some for your visits."

Blaine's eyes teared up; even though he was grown up, his brother still looked out for him.

"Thanks big bro," he whispered. Cooper handed him the box before sitting down next to him. Blaine eagerly opened it and grabbed the brown treat. He took a huge bite and moaned in ecstasy.

"Still yummy as ever," he joyfully declared. He enthusiastically finished it in two bites.

Cooper chuckled before his countenance turned serious. "Alright, bud. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Blaine froze just as he was about to bite into another Yoshi cookie. He slowly returned it to the box and placed the box on the side table next to him before anxiously turning to his brother.

"Coop, there's nothing going on."

"Mamma Mia Blaine! Don't lie to me; just tell it to me straight," the older Anderson brother begged. "We both know that I'm not the sharpest Boo in the Boo House, but I know you're not alright. You sounded upset while talking to Quinn. I didn't catch the entire conversation, but I can tell something is wrong."

Blaine closed his eyes. He didn't even know where to begin.

Cooper gazed at him waiting for him to talk. Slowly opening his eyes, Blaine cleared his throat and turned to Cooper.

"Coop, you are the best brother anyone could ask for," Blaine vehemently said. "While you can be annoying," Cooper grinned at his confession but stayed quiet, "I love you from the bottom of my heart. You are an incredible brother, friend, and savior, and I am so proud of what you've done. We are all so lucky to have you around."

"Same goes for you too Blaine," Cooper fondly noted. He patted Blaine on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'm not you." Before Cooper could comment, Blaine quickly resumed.

"Anyways, you are such a role model to me and countless others. I-I'm so honored to have you as a brother," he tearfully admitted. He rubbed his eyes before any tears could come out. Cooper's eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed Blaine by the shoulders forcing the brothers to have direct eye contact.

"B, what's going on? I'm touched by what you're saying, but what's making you all mushy all of a sudden?"

"It's just that… you've been going on more adventures lately, and I barely get to see you anymore especially now that I'm on my own."

"Blaine, no matter what, you know that I'm always here for you."

"I know," Blaine muttered.

"Then, what's going on then? Did I do something wrong?"

All of a sudden, a rush of emotions relentlessly flooded the younger man.

"Don't you get it!" Blaine shouted. "You're becoming the most famous man in the entire world now thanks to your numerous heroic deeds. You could do anything you want! Heck, I don't get why you're even stuck in this cottage when you can afford a freakin' castle?"

"I just, I just," Blaine panted out "I miss you! You're gone nearly all the time now. Do you know how hard it is to reach you let alone spend time with you?! Is it because you don't want to be seen around me? Yeah, that must be it."

"B, I…" Cooper said before Blaine interrupted him.

"I don't blame you! Who would want me, scaredy cat, timid, weak Blaine, as a brother? I'm the freak of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Blaine, please…"

"Well, if that's the case, why even bother calling me to spend time together? It's out of pity isn't it? You must have better things to do. I bet…"

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON," Cooper roared. Blaine stopped ranting and stared at his older brother who was practically seething in frustration. The older sibling took a deep breath and let go of his brothers' shoulders.

"I should have figured this out earlier," he finally stated after a brief, heavy pause.

"Uh? What do you mean Coop?" Blaine was flabbergasted to see a tear rolling down his brother's cheek. Grabbing a tissue from the tissue box form the table in front of them, he offered it to him. Coop gave him a watery smile before accepting it and wiping his face.

"I was in your dreams not long ago during our time on Pi'illo Island. I don't know if you remember this or not, but me and Prince Dreambert were in the Dream's Deep."

Blaine nodded. While he couldn't precisely recall the actual details of their adventures in the Dream World, Cooper and Prince Dreambert kept him and their companion Starlow up to date on any information they gathered there.

"Well, I never actually told you the entire truth about it…"

Cooper sniffed before turning to his brother with doleful eyes. "When Dreambert and I were down there, your Dreamy version had initially disappeared."

"Oh my, I…"

"No, no, it's fine! He eventually came back."

Blaine sighed in relief. Even though he had no full control over his dream self, he still felt terrible for not being there for Cooper.

"Anyways, you remembered how I described it as a dark, creepy chasm? Well, Dreambert soon found out that it also represented your emotions…"

Blaine froze. He somehow knew where this was going.

"B, I could see phantom versions of yourself everywhere. It was pretty freaky to say the least. However, that wasn't the worst part. It was the voices that I heard…"

"My voice."

"Yep, you got it. I kept hearing you say things like, 'Big bro!' 'I can help!', 'My bro rules!' and 'Don't leave me alone…'"

Blaine looked down as tears started falling down his own face. "Coop, why didn't you tell me?"

Cooper suddenly threw his arms around the sobbing man and held him tightly. "Because, knowing you, you would have felt so guilty and ashamed about it. I thought that you only felt about that way since I was the one to always go into the Dream World while you… you know, slept," he croaked out.

"I was stupid to think that you would feel better after we defeated Antasma. I-I'm so sorry B; I never meant to neglect you."

Blaine sniffled and shook his head against his brother's. "That's why I didn't want to talk about it! I was scared to admit that I would be left behind, and I don't mean that literally. I could care less about going on adventures and being everyone's hero. You were meant for that role not me. I just don't want to be pushed out of your life."

"B, I swear that will never happen. No matter how famous I get, no matter how long I'm gone for, I'll always be your big brother who will be here for you. No matter what. I love you so much; I wouldn't be the man I am today without you. "

"Thanks Cooper. I love you too," Blaine whispered. Cooper kissed the side of his head before relinquishing him from his arms. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"No, never apologize for your feelings. You've always kept your emotions to yourself; you need to learn to let it out now and then little bro."

"I'll do my best," Blaine solemnly declared.

"And Blaine? If you want, we can live together again even if it's temporary…"

Blaine shook his head. "Thanks for the offer Coop, but I don't think that's necessary. Besides, being here alone would just make me miss you more."

"That makes sense." Cooper hesitated before he nervously commented, "You know, you're always welcome to join me on my adventures. I know you go on a few from time to time on your own and with me, but it'd be nice to travel with you frequently."

Blaine smiled in appreciation. "Nah, like I said, I'm not cut out for that lifestyle. Sure, every now and then is fine and if things are dire. However, I think I'll just stick to helping the locals out." _Even if most of them don't even know my name. _"Besides, I'd just slow you down."

"You may have your fears, little bro, but that doesn't make you any less of a hero. Or a brother." Cooper gave Blaine another hug before standing up.

"Okay, you feeling better now?"

"Yes sir," Blaine happily responded as he also stood up.

"Excellent. Now, Blaine, I want you to promise me something."

The younger Anderson cocked his head to the side. "Uh, sure. What is it?"

"Promise me that anytime you feel neglected by me, you will let me know. Immediately. Also, if anything is troubling you, you will talk about it. Understood?"

Blaine sighed at the sound of his brother's overprotective tone. "Coop, that's two promises."

"Blaine," Cooper impatiently snapped.

"Fine, fine, I promise. I'll talk to you about my… feelings more."

"Okay, now you sound like Quinn." Cooper clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Enough talk! Let's a eat some Anderson spaghetti!"

"You made it for us?" Blaine asked in awe. His brother truly was the best.

"Nah, you know I can't get the recipe down right. Heck, I'm barely a cook to begin with. I was hoping we could make it together. You know, as a bonding experience."

"You want me to make it," Blaine candidly accused his brother who was gazing at him with wide, Yoshi-like eyes.

"Yes please; you make it so perfectly!"

Blaine scowled at his brother before shaking his head in exasperation. "Fine, but you are still helping me."

"You got it! I got your back bud." Cooper swung his arm around Blaine's shoulders as the two brothers headed into the kitchen. "So, have you and Prince Kurt hooked up yet?"

"Coop!" Blaine blushed. "I told you that we're just good friends."

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you always ogle at him with your eyes shining brightly like two Shine Sprites," Cooper sarcastically stated as he helped Blaine gather the ingredients for dinner.

Blaine shook his head and kept denying his infatuation for the prince of Sarsaland as the two brothers prepared the spaghetti.

_I was a fool for doubting Cooper_ Blaine thought to himself as his brother continued to pester him about asking Kurt out.

_He was always there for me growing up, and I know for certain that we'll always be there for each other. No matter how many coins he gathers, how many people he saves, how famous he gets, Cooper is and will always be my older brother._

* * *

**A/N: Yay for bromance! I've always adored the relationship between Mario and Luigi, so I thought I'd apply it to the Andersons since we only got to see Cooper once on Glee. **

**Thanks for reading everyone, and feel free to leave a review on your way out! **


End file.
